gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
AR-22A "Roaring Rex"
|model number=Air-22 A-type |cost= |type=Aircraft Multirole |model= |developed from= |developed into=AR/A-22F "Assault Rex" |product line= |launched=Year 1088 OE |destroyed= |known commanders= |known crew= |operators= |length=16.8 meters |weight=18 metric tons |height=4.5 meters |accommodation=at nose; pilot only |propulsion=x2 - Hipowered Engine Nacelles |power plant=x2 - Dyna PSG-114 Afterburner Turbofan |armaments=x1 - 20mm Vulcan Machine Gun |system features= |optional equipment=x20 - MAIM-9 Mini Missiles x1 - Modular 10-tube Missile Launcher |armour=Tungsten Titanium Alloy |affiliation= |universe=Orbital Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The AR-22A "Roaring Rex" is a powerful multirole aircraft prominently used by the United Earth Air Force as their main craft alongside its fighter variant the Assault Rex. It is often supported by several Vultures. It is featured in Mobile Gear Gundam Blues. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Dyna Air-22 A-type, codename Roaring Rex, is a multipurposed aircraft developed by United Earth's Air Force in tandem with the Martian Ring-based Dyna High Arms as the first mass production vehicle used by the UEAF not made by a planetside manufacturer. While most of the airframe was provided by Earth-based companies, Dyna supplied the Roaring Rex with two state-of-the-art PSG-114 Afterburner Turbofans which can clock a maximum speed of Mach 7.2. With an ExG Bodysuit (also provided by Dyna), such speeds can be reached without putting any strain on the human pilot. The main body of the Roaring Rex is comprised of the nose, which resembles more of a sideways blade, with two 2-tube air intakes on the sides making up part of the leading edge of the craft along with the delta wings which stretch the Rex's wingspan to 19.7 meters across. The two engines are found separated on the Rex's back, with a small tail taking up some of the space inbetween. Two diagonal stabilizers are found on the outer sides of the engines, performing the dual roles of the aircraft's rudder and elevator. For higher control of the aircraft, the Rex's delta wings can open up and pivot out an extra wing component to convert into a forward-swept wing configuration. However, this comes at the cost of weaker armor in order to allow the transforming aspect of the wings. The cockpit is the first to feature the standard fully-enclosed style with no glass canopy used by Mobile Gears, relying on a system of monitors hooked up to optical sensors around the airframe to provide visual information to the pilot. This allows for a fully integrated combat system to be displayed across the entire cockpit rather than just one section at the front. The Roaring Rex's main armaments include a pair of CIWS Vulcan Machine Guns capable of firing armor-piercing 20mm rounds, with a maximum storage capacity of 250 rounds each. The underside of the aircraft contains a inbuild weapons bay which can contain the vast majority of weapon types, along with hardpoints for weapons larger than what the Rex can take inside. The most common weapon found is the MAIM-9, an air-to-air missile that has a diameter of 3 inches and is 2 meters long, which allows the Rex to carry up to 20 of them at a time. The space of the weapons bay can also be home to a 10-tube missile launcher that can be aimed anywhere towards the front of the Rex. The Roaring Rex is incapable of supporting beam weaponry due to its electric battery being unable to supply the power needed unless it was a modular weapon with its own power source. Armaments *'20mm Vulcan Machine Gun' *'MAIM-9 Mini Missiles' *'Modular 10-tube Missile Launcher' Special Features & Equipment *'Laser-Light Communication System' **On top of traditional radio and long range communication systems, the Rex also supports the more modern Laser-Light system, which sends and receive light pulses that is interpreted as data. A set of Laser-Light receivers and emitters are found at the Rex's nose, as part of the radar system. History Due to United Earth's inability to manufacture Mobile Gears on par with what their opponents have, it has focused on aircrafts as the bulk of their military's might, with the Roaring Rex symbolizing that. Trivia *The Roaring Rex is partially based on a combination of real life and fictional aircraft, such as the F-22 Raptor (indicated in the model number), the ADF-01 FALKEN and the X-02 Wyvern.